


Math™

by Redgumms



Category: Homework - Fandom
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgumms/pseuds/Redgumms
Summary: Local desperate student posts math homework on a fanfiction site





	Math™

Leonardo Da Vinci Rönesans döneminin en ünlü isimlerinden biri, "Mona Lisa" ve "Son Akşam Yemeği" gibi önemli eserlerin sahibidir. Fakat Rönesans döneminde yaşamış çoğu kişi gibi birden fazla konu ile uğraşıyordu, bunlara; Felsefe, Astronomi, Mimari, heykelcilik, bilim ve matematik örnek verilebilir 

Da Vinci'nin çoğu çizimlerinde ve eserlerinde matematik bulunmaktadır. Eserleri en çok Simetrik, perspektif, geometrik özellikler içeriyor, bunlardan en önemlisi "Altın Oran" olarak bilinen bir bütünün parçaları arasında gözlemlenen, uyum açısından en yetkin boyutları verdiği sanılan geometrik ve sayısal bir oran bağıntısıdır. Sayısal formülü 1.618 olarak bilinir. Da Vinci önemli matematiksel bilgilerini 40'larında iken birlikte çalıştığı ve İlahi Oran isimli kitabı yazan matematikçi Lucca Pacioli ile keşfetmiştir. Pacioli İlahi Oran üzerinde çalışıyorken Da Vinci kitap için geometrik çizimler yapmıştır, bunlara altın oran şekli dahil olmak üzere, Pacioli ile öğrendikten sonra altın oran'ı resimlerinde kullanmaya başlamıştır. 

Ayrıca perspektifi de gelişmiştir, ufuk çizgisi, sıfır noktası ve paralel çizgileri ustaca kullanması çizimlerinde, eskizlerine derinlik ve gerçekçilik eklemiştir. Bu konu üzerinde çalışmalar yapmıştır ve Anamorfoz ( izleyicinin belli bir görüş noktasını işgal etmesini, tanınabilir bir görüntüyü izlemek için özel cihazlar veya her ikisini birden kullanmasını gerektiren çarpık bir projeksiyon veya perspektiftir.) tekniğini kullanan ilk sanatçı olduğu söylenmekte. Matematiği sadece sanatında değil kendi teorilerinde de kullanmıştır, örneğim popüler insan anatomisi "Vitruvius Adamı" resminde matematik bilgisini kullanarak insanların mükemmel bir yapıda olduğunu kanıtlamak istemiştir. (Da Vinci insan vücudunun yanında hayvan vücutlarınıda incelenmiştir.) 

Genelde Çok Yüzlü, polyhedra, şekilleri kullanmıştır . İlahi Oran kitabında bu şekilleri ikili şekilde (bir çizimde içi gözüken bir çizim de normal) çizmiştir. Da Vinci ayrıca bir mucitti, icatlarını tam olarak gerçekleştirememiştir, buna neden olarak matematiğin o zaman ki basitliği ve yanlış malzeme seçimleri gösterilir. Buna rağmen Da Vinci çok zeki ve bilge bir kişi olarak görülür, adını bilmeseniz bile bir eserini görmüş ya da duymuşsunuzdur. 500 yıl önce yaşamış olsa bile her zaman bilim ve sanat için önemli bir isim olacaktır.


End file.
